Frases de Homer Simpson
Em toda e qualquer situação" Welligton SF addiciona ele no facebook" diz algumas de suas estupendas frases. Umas fazem sentido, outras não. Frases *queria que Deus estivesse vivo para ver isso *passei a detestar minha propria criaçao, agora sei como Deus se sente *Eu nem acredito em Jesus HomerD'oh!.png Homer J Simpson.png Medal of homer.jpg Mug Homer.gif Homer e bender brindam uma duff.jpg Homer-against-bart.jpg Homer jay simpsom.jpg Homer-simpson..jpg Homer-map.gif 55px-Winning Moves S1 Homer.jpg Pequeno Homer 2.jpg Lil-Homer-1-Cover.png Homer younghippie.gif Homer .jpg Homer the Vigilante (Promo Picture).gif HomerCar.jpg 139px-Homer Simpson.png 200px-Smart Homer.jpg 200px-Drawing of homer.jpg Homer1t.gif Bart homero02feev.gif 200px-The Homer imposter.png Homer estrangulando Bart1.jpg 180px-Sr. Burns e Homer1.png 180px-Homer segurando a pequena Lisa1.png 180px-Homer e Ned1.png Homer e Marge.jpg 180p-Homer e Marge.png 180px-1312913018-homer-e-marge-zack56.png Marge Simpson 9.jpg Captura de Tela (246).png 12.jpg salve-me Jesus *D'oh! *Como diz a biblia: não envolva nas negociatas do marido a mulher.thumb *Você pode ter todo o dinheiro do mundo, mas há algo que jamais poderá comprar: um dinossauro! *Filho, este aparelhinho vai nos ajudar a escapar dessa fria! Situação de risco! Tchau, tchau! 200px|thumb|Desde pequeno Homer já recitava suas frases sábias. * Por quê que os homens não podem ter varias mulheres ? *Bom, esse quadro mostra realmente aquilo que parece ser. *Eu não estava mentindo! Estava escrevendo ficção com a boca. *Eu não bebo água… Os peixes transam nela. *Por que tudo que eu chicoteio me abandona? *Caro Senhor, obrigado por esse alimento descongelado mesmo que nós não mereçamos, isso quer dizer: Nossos filhos são uns incontroláveis sacanas - perdoe a minha linguagem - mas eles se portam como selvagens, o Senhor os viu naquele piquenique! Puxa… É claro que o Senhor viu, está em todo lugar e é onívoro… *A TV nos dá tanto e pede tão pouco. *Bart vou lhe contar como são as mulheres… (olha para a geladeira) As mulheres são como uma geladeira, elas têm 2 metros de altura e fazem gelo. *Tudo que eu for ter que dar mais de 12 passos para fazer não vale a pena. *Homer:Vamos comprar esse aparelho de sinal de TV. - Marge: Mas Homer, esses aparelhos são muito caros. - Homer:Não podemos economizar um centavo nos aparelhos que vão criar nossos filhos *A vingança é um prato que se come três vezes ao dia. *Ah, sabem como é rapazes, um reator nuclear parece muito com uma mulher. Você só precisa ler o manual e apertar o botão certo! *Não vamos entrar em pânico. Vou conseguir dinheiro vendendo um de meus fígados. Posso viver com um só *Ora, Marge, se Deus não quisesse que comêssemos na Igreja, não teria colocado a gula como pecado... *Eu sei que eu não tenho sido um bom cristão, geralmente quando você está no seu blá-blá-lá eu estou desenhando ou despindo mentalmente as paroquianas, mas me empresta US$40,000?" *Por que eu tive que nascer pai? *Olha aqui, seu robô idiota, ninguém acaba com as férias da minha família... Só eu, ou talvez meu garoto... 200px|thumb|Quando uma coisa ruim acontece Homer sempre usa o seu "D'oh! *Ele já sabe como gosto do meu drink.... Com muito álcool! *Álcool... A causa e solução de todos os problemas. *Cala a boca, pensamento, ou te enfio uma faca. *''Podemos ter outro bebê?'' - Marge *Não! Ainda não perdi o peso que ganhei com o último... *Deus, se quiseres que eu coma as oferendas não se manifeste de nenhuma maneira... Tua vontade será feita! *"Se alguma coisa está dificil de ser feita, é porque não é para ser feita" # sóquenão. *Se fica zangada comigo toda a vez que cometo burrice, então é melhor eu parar de cometer burrice. *15 de maio.Eu queria tanto ter trazido o televisor. Oh Deus que saudades da televisão! *Cala a boca Flanders. *''O que teremos para o jantar? - Lisa '' Bom, se vocês se saírem bem, pizza, senão... Veneno! E se um se saiu bem e o outro mal? - Lisa Pizza de veneno! Homer no Brasil dentro de um táxi abordado por um sequestrador. Isso aqui é um sequestro! *Então eu não preciso pagar a corrida? Woo-hoo! *É melhor ver coisas do que fazer coisas" *A iniciativa é o primeiro passo para o fracasso *Existem três frases curtas que levarão sua vida adiante: Não diga que fui eu!, Oh, boa idéia chefe! e Já estava assim quando cheguei. *As respostas para todos os problemas da vida não estão no fundo de uma garrafa... estão na TV! *Homer: Bart, existem três jeitos de se fazer as coisas: o jeito certo, o errado e o jeito Máximo Poder. Mas esse não é o jeito errado? - Bart *É, só que mais rápido! *Por favor, não me coma! Eu tenho mulher e filhos. Coma eles! *Certo, cérebro, eu não gosto de você e nem você de mim, então faça tudo certo pelo menos uma vez para que eu possa continuar te matando com cerveja, certo?" Negócio fechado! - Cérebro. *Homer:Bart vamos usar palavras longas, você fala campainha e eu falo computador, certo ? Bart: que bela campainha é computadorizada ? Homer: aaah seu zé ruela. 200px|thumb|Uma de suas frases mais ditas: "Ora seu..." Pai, você matou o zumbi Flanders!!! - Bart *Ele era um zumbi?! *Aaahhh! Marge, eu tive um sonho horrível em que todos fomos transformados em terríveis criaturas rosadas com cinco dedos em cada mão!!! (Recebendo a conta de telefone) *Burkina Fasso? Zona de Litígio? Quem ligou pra esses lugares? Silêncio! Pode ter sido você! Eu não me lembro! - Cérebro de Homer. *Ahn, eu vou perguntar pra Marge. Nãão! Pra quê envergonhar nós dois? É só assinar um cheque que eu libero umas endorfinas! - Cérebro. (Homer assina o tal cheque) *Ahhh... Olha, só pra vocês não ficarem sabendo por outras pessoas, eu cometi uma fraude na Austrália. - Bart *Ah, mas isso não é motivo pra ficar na frente da TV. *Eu não devia estar dirigindo... Um momento, eu não tenho que me dar ouvidos, eu estou bêbado. *Deus, porque eu tenho que gastar 2 horas do domingo na igreja ouvindo as diferentes maneiras que irei para o inferno!? *Deus, qual o segredo da vida?" Isso você só irá saber quando morrer. - Deus. *Mas vai demorar muito tempo. Você não pode esperar 6 meses. *Marge, posso ficar a sós com meu sanduíche? *Eu não sou normalmente alguém que ora, mas se você estiver aí em cima, por favor me salve, Super-Homem. *Operador! Me dê o número do 911! *Filho, quando você participa de eventos esportivos, não importa vencer ou perder: e sim de quão bêbado você fica. *Lisa, vampiros são faz-de-conta, como elfos, gremlins e esquimós. *Quando eu vejo os sorrisos nas faces das crianças, eu sei que elas estão aprontando alguma coisa. *Se algo está dando errado, culpe o cara que não fala inglês." *NUNCA CONFIE NUMA CRIANÇA! Eles são seres infernais. *Bart, com US$10.000 nós seremos milionários! Nós poderíamos comprar todo tipo de coisas úteis como… amor!" *Pai você fez um monte de coisas maravilhosas, mas você é um cara muito velho, e gente muito velha é inútil." *"Sempre pensei se havia um deus.E agora eu sei que há…E sou eu." *"Se Deus não queria que comessemos os animais, por que Ele os fez de carne?" *"Se algo é difícil de fazer, não vale a pena ser feito!" *"Envelhecer é uma coisa terrível. Axo que o dia mais triste da minha vda, foi quando descobri que podia derrotar meu pai em quase tudo. E Bart passou por isso aos 4 anos!!!" *Um rinoceronte persegue o Homer quando ele acha um banheiro e se esconde, derrepente um chifre entra pela porta. Homer: "Quem esta ai?" *Um rinoceronte persegue Homer e ele diz : "Esperem crianças já sei oque fazer , Jumanji ! , droga tudo que aparece nos filmes nunca da certo. *"Eu tenho 3 filhos e nenhum dinheiro.. Porque eu não posso ter nenhum filho e 3 dinheiros?" *Bart: "Pai, estamos organizando uma excursão para pais e filhos." Homer: "Hehe… você não tem filhos!" *Homer: "Eu não sou uma pessoa que se impressiona facilmente. Hey, olhem!Um carro azul!!!” *Homer preenchendo um formulário:"Marge, quantos filhos temos???Ahh… não há tempo… dois…" Marge: "Homer, temos 3" Homer: "Marge, o cachorro não conta" Marge: "A Maggie!" Homer "Ah, é." *"É melhor ver coisas do que fazer coisas." *”Mulher é igual a dinossauro.Todo mundo fala que existe mais nunca vi uma!!!” *"Não se culpe para sempre…culpe-se uma vez só!!" *"Marge, armas não são armas!São ferramentas como serrotes, martelos e… jacarés!!" *"Oh grande mar, fornecedor de peixes, banheiro do mundo. Os gregos o chamam de Poseidon, os romanos de Aquaman, olhe no seu coração de estrela do mar e nos salve para que possamos surfar em ti de novo.!" *"O negócio da minha família é que nos somos 5. Marge, Bart, garota Bart, aquela que nunca fala, e aquele gordão. Ah, como eu odeio ele!" *"E pelo menos se as paredes falassem, as pessoas iriam pagar para ver minhas paredes falantes!" *"vou usar a minha ligação para descobrir tudo isso!" *"As pessoas inventam estatísticas para provar qualquer coisa. 40% das pessoas sabem disso." *"Por que coisas que acontecem com gente burra sempre acontecem comigo?" *"Se uma arma pode proteger algo importante como um bar, então já serve para proteger minha família!" *"Vejo que essa casa está desmoronando sem a minha presença, então essa é a nova ordem das coisas. Bart, você é o homem da casa. Lisa, estou promovendo você a menino. Maggie agora é a filha inteligente. A torradeira pode substituir a Maggie. E, Marge, você é uma consultora" lisa-"é pai..." ; homer-"fala garoto" *"Lisa, se você não gosta do seu emprego, você não faz uma greve! Você vai lá todo dia e faz seu trabalho malfeito! Esse é o ‘Jeito Americano’!" *"Desde quando educação me faz sentir mais inteligente? Toda vez que eu aprendo alguma coisa nova, alguma coisa velha é expulsa do meu cérebro. Lembra quando eu fiz aquele curso de vinhos e esqueci como dirigir?"da Marge: ‘Mas isso é porque você ficou bêbado!’ *"Uma biblioteca vendendo livros? Se eu não os queria de graça, por que eu pagaria por eles ?" *"Eu cometi um erro grave e Lenny me mandou para casa para pensar no que fiz. Mas eu não lembro o que era, então estou vendo TV." *"Filhos, vocês tentaram, deram o seu melhor, e falharam miseravelmente. A lição é: nunca tentem." *"A culpa é minha e eu coloco ela em quem eu quiser !" *"Sair de casa pra que? De qualquer jeito vou acabar voltando pra cá!" * "Bart se há alguma coisa que é dificil de fazer ou conseguir, então é melhor desistir !" *" Homer: Quantas vezes vou ter que pedir desculpas? Marge: Mas você não pediu ... Homer: Eu sei, pensei que podia ser ZERO" *''Obrigada!'' - Lisa Se é amiga da Marge, é minha amiga também. *''Se ninguém quiser levar o cavalo teremos que levar à fábrica de ração para cachorros.'' - Chefe Wiggum Duvido que ele vai comer ração pra cachorro. *Você faz as pessoas infelizes e elas não podem fazer nada? Que nem Deus!!! *Tentar é o primeiro passo para o fracasso. *Lisa, chega um momento na vida de um pai em que ele precisa explodir o quarto da filha. *Porque eu preciso ir a igreja para falar com Deus? Ele não está em todo lugar? *Bart, diferente do amor, o respeito não pode ser comprado. *Ora,seu zé ruela! *Criar os filhos é facil: vc ensina a odiar o que vc odeia, elas se educam sozinhas e agora com a Internet... *"Tudo na vida é passageiro, menos a fama e a boa forma" *Eu posso não saber muito sobre Deus, mas acho que contruímos uma bonita JAULA para Ele. *''Lisa no espisódio "She of Little Faith", "Eu, vou para o meu quarto." ''Homer fala em seguida:"Que besteira, vai pro quarto já." *Interessante, por que ainda outro dia eu andei lendo que a ciência é usada para fabricar bombas *...É que é tão divertido e facil julgar as pessoas baseadas em religião. * Domingo é dia do Senhor garoto, não de Deus, é um cara totalmente diferente. * Os perdedores como eu sabem de uma coisa que no fundo os vencedores como ele são infelizes. *Homer: Marge, você é tão bonita como a princesa Leia e esperta como Yoda. *"Mas o que que eu vou fazer com todo esse dinheiro sujo?" - Homer"Pai, há muitas crianças pobres por aí." - Lisa "Tem razão filha, vou comprar uma arma." - Homer *Em um episodio, Marge pergunta a Homer o que ele pensa em fazer e ele responde: Homer "Uma coisa que eu ja deveria ter feito!!!" (Silencio) Marge "Você não sabe não é?" - Homer "Não senhora" *Usarei minha ligação para discutir tudo sobre isso! *"Não importa o quão bom vc é em alguma coisa, existem mais ou menos 1 milhão de pessoas melhores q vc fazendo a mesma coisa." *"se não puder ajudar, atrapalhe, o importante é participar" *"Eu bebo sim e tou vivendo, tem gente que não bebe e tá morrendo..." *"É fácil reprovar uma ideia, difícil é ter uma." *"Eu sou Messias!" *"Mulher é igual a cerveja: cheira bem, tem boa aparência, você passaria por cima da sua mãe pra ter uma! E logo vai querer outra..." *"Nunca trabalhe duro, nunca se apaixona e nunca vire um boi..." *"Apenas adultos e crianças com carteira falsa podem dirigir!" *"Esse garoto já virou ameaça até pro pimentinha" - À respeito do Bart